


Sweet Sammy Omega

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Discussion of Abortion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not your typical ABO dynamics, Omega Sam Wesson, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sick/Hurt Sammy Wesson, dark alpha behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: WARNING***THIS IS A DARK AND EVIL STORY--IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS DUE TO VIOLENCE THEN TURN BACK NOW; THIS FIC IS NOT FOR SENSITIVE PEOPLE---PLEASE READ TAGS. TYSammy Wesson presented as an ultra rare male omega in a world ruled by alphas. He knows that his future is bleak--he will most likely be 'traded, sold or bought' away from his family & his pack for some sort of political gain. That is until fate stepped in and changed the course of Sammy's life and that of his family. This story is not a fairy tale---it takes place in a darkly twisted version of reality. Alphas are cruel and twisted; betas (male or female) bear single birth children but are allowed many freedoms and omegas often are seen as stupid; broodmares--male omegas are highly desired because they are both male and female in nature and can carry multiple children. Sammy is not your typical omega.Enter this world with caution......





	Sweet Sammy Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting readers;
> 
> Welcome to the twisted world of my AU. This story is much different from my Gamma Mine world. This universe doesn't have happy endings or fluff. It has pain, manipulation and violence. If you are a sensitive person then turn back now. There are no redeeming qualities to the alphas in this story---even our beloved Bobby Singer is twisted up and out of character from cannon. 
> 
> In this world alphas are the strongest--they are both male and female and also corrupt, twisted and dark. An alpha has the right to claim/mark/ and breed an omega without courting them or seeking permission. The exception being male omegas--their fates are decided by pack alphas or councils (in smaller packs). Virginity is a must for alphas--an unpure mate will be used, abused and then sold to a cat house (brothel) with the alpha getting a percentage of their 'mates' earnings. Then the alpha is free to mate again. Many alphas have no problem with public sex with their mates and will often be seen receiving oral sex from their mate or fucking their mate senseless ( but not knotting them in public due to how long it takes to disengage). 
> 
> Betas are the most human like but both male and female give birth--they are given the same freedoms as alpha and can hold many of the same jobs. Alphas don't see them as threats (usually) and get along with betas. Most betas will only mate with one partner. Rarely will a beta re-mate after a partners death. 
> 
> Omega females are usually treated like female betas with the exception that they can have multiple children with each pregnancy. They are desired by alphas (and controlled by their fathers then their mates) and rarely ever pair off/marry/mate betas. Male omegas are ultra rare and highly sought after. Many males are often used, bred and then disregarded by an alpha and usually end up in the sex trades--force to work and give a percentage of their earning to their alpha. Male omegas can only bear children for their alpha--no other alpha can impregnate a male omega once they are fully claimed by an alpha. (yes there are degrees of claiming). All omegas are biologically engineered to love their alpha once claimed--they will beg to be sexually used and then thank their alpha for fucking them. They are willing to learn everything their alpha choses to teach them or allows them to learn. Omegas are extremely talented (savants really) and smarter then alphas give them credit for being. One day they just may rule this world.......
> 
> I honestly don't know where this came from but it entered my waking dreams and harassed me for days before I gave in and put it in print. Even the muse ran away from this one--screaming that it was nothing but darkness personified. 
> 
> Our beloved boys are not themselves and Dean is especially cruel at times. Please don't read if you're a sensitive person....I don't want anyone to have a panic attack or become upset but there are themes of violence; death; rape; body modification; and molestation in this story. Turn back now; pretty please; if any of that would upset you.
> 
> All mistakes and inconsistencies belong to me....this includes random thoughts that lead nowhere; spelling error; and 'I was too freaken tired and shouldn't have been writing' goof ups. I really should consider getting a beta reader.
> 
> I usually say happy reading but even this authoress is wondering why this piece of fiction came to life.
> 
> KRK
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_ Sweet Sammy Omega _ **

**__ **

(Chapter one:  The Road Home)

**__ **

**__ **

         Late afternoon, on a crisp fall day, Joshua Wesson finds himself glancing into the backseat of his dark blue, 2005, Chevy Silverado as he gasses up the truck. The six foot, dark haired--blue eyed alpha is exhausted. His fourteen year old son, Sammy, was curled up; still fast asleep; in the backseat. His favorite, soft purple and blue flannel plush blanket wrapped around the boy while the nasal cannual supplied the youngster with oxygen. The alpha father was worried about his omega son. Sammy had had a horrible migraine attack while at school a few weeks ago that had landed the young omega in the intensive care unit. Josh had been home for his lunch break; saying hello to his youngest children--four year old twins Jason and Nick. His little girl, nine year old Mandy was home from school due to a doctor's appointment. His loving wife, RubyDee was always happy to have him stop home for lunch. They had just finished eating when the call came in from the high school nurse. Sam had been too quiet that morning; they should have kept him home but with Mandy's appointment and the twins to deal with....well, Sam had slipped off to school before anything could be arranged. So, Josh ran upstairs to pack up some of his omega son's favorite comfort items--his flannel blanket, golden wolf stuffed animal (a gift from his sister), a few changes of clothes along with his drawing things (pens, pencils, sketch pads) before heading off to the school to pick up his son. It seems that Sammy might be spending some time at his grandparents house that afternoon but those plans changed once Josh found out that his son had been injured in gym class _before_ complaining about the headache. Along the way he called the fire chief to inform him of where he'd be. The chief was also his wife's uncle, so he told him to take his time and that he'd call in another set of paramedics to cover for him. It seems his partner, Ariel (a fellow alpha) had been called home by her mate on some sort of urgent matter too. It wasn't until much later that the pack learned that Ariel and her mate had both been murdered by the same crazy alpha who had targeted his family too--murdering his children and wife; before setting their house on fire.

         Poor Sammy has always been a bit on the fragile side. Being a rare male omega is hard enough but in Sammy's case it also means he is prone to health issue which are suppose to lessen as he matures or until he's mated--in most cases(because, of course there have been reported cases of male omegas who continue to have delicate dispositions after mating and maturing). His poor boy suffers from migraines and asthma. Otherwise the kid is perfectly healthy. Thankfully, both are usually well under control thanks to his daily medications allowing Sam to lead a normal life but unusual stress or illness can aggravate his health issues causing major problems--such as Sammy's recent extended stay in the ICU at the Lawrence Medical Center. _Gods, what a horrible few weeks it's been. First Sammy falls ill at school. Then that wacko  murders my beautiful mate and youngest children._ Finding out his mother, two brothers and sister have all just died sent poor Sammy into a tail spin. _Thank Gods he pulled through. It's just Sammy and me now. I need to get back home to Sioux Falls and my pack. They'll protect my boy._ Josh debates whether or not he should go into the convenient store to get something for his son. Sammy needs to get up soon for his medication but the thought of leaving his vulnerable son alone for even a moment settles the matter. _There's bound to be some sort of drive thru restaurant around here._ Sammy needs his sleep more right now. His baby boy is still weak and recovering from the shock of losing everything--his family, his home, his art....its been too much for the young omega and his recovery has been slow. Its one of the reasons that Josh decided to head back to his family in South Dakota. As he resets the pump on the handle; the driver in the next aisle over starts to stare intently at Josh's truck--scenting the air as if searching for something. Josh doesn't give the man time to figure anything out--he grabs his receipt, screws on the gas cap and promptly leaves. He sees the alpha standing where his truck just was; staring intently as Josh puts distance between them. His son won't be completely safe until he's surrounded by pack. His family will keep the young omega safe--just like RubyDee's family had. Josh hated pulling his boy away from his cousins and friends but they were no longer safe in their small pack. He needs his larger pack family now.  Sam loves all of his cousins and gets along really well with his Campbell/Harvelle/Singer cousins. The crazy alpha who burned down their house was still on the loose and he couldn't afford to lose his last living child.

         Four hours and one more quick stop for food later; Josh pulls up across the road from the entrance to Singer Salvage. He hasn't seen Bobby and Ellen in about a year but he was in constant contact with the couple. They had been very close growing up together. Bobby was older by at least ten years but that hadn't stopped the alpha from becoming fast friends with the younger Joshua Harvelle. The two had bonded over old muscle cars and football. Of course it didn't hurt that Ellen Harvelle had been his older sister either. Bobby had fallen hard for the fiercely independent beta and had courted her proper (much to everyone's surprise---Bobby gave Ellen the choice to become his mate; rather then just claiming her). The couple were well known in the hunting community and active members in the Campbell pack of Sioux Falls. They had been one of the few who understood why Josh had taken the Wesson name when he mated with RubyDee instead of insisting that his beta take the Harvelle name. The Wesson's were slowly dying out and they were allies to the Campbell's. Josh wanted to strengthen the Wesson pack and they had by adding three healthy males--one omega, one alpha and one beta along with his omega daughter. The pack had been devastated at the lose of the three Wesson children and angry with Josh for taking away his omega son from them.      

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         The rumble of the V-8 alerted the family of the arrival of their guests. Bobby walked out to the porch to see the dusty blue pick-up roll to a stop outside of the house. His mate was at the Harvelle family owned bar & grill just a few miles up the road. With Josh gone, Ellen had taken over running the family business. The Roadhouse was well known by hunters and Were's alike. It was a safe haven for both. His Ellen didn't put up with any shit from anyone. She was fiercely protective of those she considered family and friends. People were more afraid of her then they were of Bobby. It amuses the older alpha when he thinks about it but anyone who's ever had to deal with an upset, angry Bobby knows better---Ellen's fierce but Bobby is unforgiving; he won't hesitate to rip apart anyone who so much as hints at threatening those he holds dear. Josh and his son are among those he loves dearly. Sammy stole his heart the first moment he held his tiny, little omega godson. Those interchangeable blue, gray, green hazel eyes of his had stolen a piece of Bobby's soul. Out of all of his nieces and nephews, Sammy is his favorite--other then his own children; the only other person who comes close to sharing the love he feels towards Sam is Mary's son: Dean. Bobby personally only tolerates John Winchester--the man is an ass as far as Bobby is concerned but his  mate is Ellen's childhood bond mate. The two women had been damn near inseparable as young girls having met at a pack picnic one summer afternoon. Both Mary and Ellen had formed a fast sisterly bond. So Ellen and Bobby both consider Dean to be part of the family.

         Bobby leans up against the porch rail as he waits for his best friend/brother-in-law to exit the truck. He watches as a weary Joshua Harvelle Wesson exits the driver side and walks around the front of the truck. Bobby moves from the porch, down the steps and across the yard to greet his brother-in-law. "Josh, you look like death warmed over--how was the trip??"  The two alpha's greet each other with a handshake that quickly turns into a brief hug and back slap. "I'm tired....had to stop a few times for gas and food. Sammy slept through most of it." The younger alpha nods his head in the direction of the backseat. Bobby takes a step closer to the window to peak in--he sees his nephew's dark curly chestnut hair and part of a cheek but the rest of the omega is covered up in a plush purple and blue flannel blanket. "How the hell did his flannel blanket survive the fire?!?" blurts out the older alpha. "Nothing survived that fire Bobby---I had it with me.....Rube and I had gotten a call from his school. Sam had collapsed during gym after getting beamed in the head by a baseball. He was complaining about a headache and with his history---well, I picked him up and took him to the hospital. I had grabbed some of his stuff before leaving the house....." Tears were threatening to spill from the younger man's eyes as he thought about that fateful day. He'd been sitting with his oldest son; watching the boy drifting in and out of consciousness; awaiting the test results when the Chief had found him and explained about the fire that had taken away their family. Unfortunately, Sam had been awake and had heard the adults conversation. He had gotten over emotional and had had a major asthma attack. The doctors had been forced to mildly sedate him before inserting a tube down the boys throat to help regulate his breathing. That had been the start of a hellish week of medical drama and police investigations. It was later during an official police investigation of his partner's death; that the police pieced together what had most likely happened and they learned that their family had also been victim's of some crazy alpha who blamed Ariel and Josh for the loss of his mate and unborn child. Nobody had been able to find the man yet and he was gunning to finish what he started.

         Bobby nodded his understanding and reached out to lay a comforting hand on Josh's right shoulder. "Sorry brother, Rube and the kids didn't deserve that.....thank the Gods you were with Sammy or else our boy would be an orphan." Both men get lost in their own thoughts for a moment before turning their attention back towards the slumbering boy in the back seat. Bobby opens up the truck door and enters the cab. He gently moves the blanket away from his nephew's face and looks at the boy. Sammy's face is pale with a pink tinge to his cheeks, dark purplish circles encase his closed eyes. Bobby gently removes the oxygen line from around the boy's face before shutting down the valve.  He can't help himself as he runs his fingers through the boy's silky locks. Sammy leans into the caress; even asleep the boy responds to the touch. It isn't the only thing he notices; he can hear the wheezing, short breaths the little omega is making. Bobby glances over to Josh--who has been watching the whole time--"He's been having a rough time lately. He can't seem to catch his breath Bobby. I don't know if he'll be able to go to school yet."

         Bobby keeps up the gentle strokes as he assesses the boys condition. Sammy looks small and vulnerable lying on the bench seat. As an omega, Sam is smaller then most fourteen year olds. He is only 4 ft 10 in tall at the moment and is underweight at 78 pounds. _Balls, my little Anna is taller then_ _Sam now._ The boy needs some more meat on his bones to reach a healthier 90 plus pounds. Bobby knows that his Ellen already has plans to fatten the boy up. She worries about her omega godson just as much as he does. He was absolutely thrilled when he found out Josh was bringing the boy back home. Bobby wraps his arms around his nephew, carefully picks him up (blanket wrapped snuggly around the omega boy) and maneuvers them both out of the cab. Once outside the truck, Bobby adjust his hold so that he is cradling the tiny teenager against his chest. Sam snuggles closer to his uncle, clutches his floppy, stuffed wolf, and lets out a small content sigh. Both alphas share a small knowing smile; their boy is finally home and safe in the middle of the Campbell pack lands. Josh reaches in and grabs Sam's backpack, the bag he had packed all those weeks ago, and the duffel full of his clothes that used to be in his locker at the firehouse. He's debating grabbing the oxygen canister when he hears Bobby say, "Leave it, I had Dr. Morgan drop off some supplies when I found out ya were heading home. Got the den all set up for our little mega. Figured it'd be better then worrying over the stairs. There's a futon bed all ready for him." Josh just nods his head in acknowledgement, closes up the truck and follows his brother-in-law inside the house. True to his word, the back room has been converted to a comfortable space for his son. The room now sports purple and blue pillows, blankets and a few of his old stuffed animals that always stayed here at his uncle's house. Josh tries to contain his emotions as he watches his brother-in-law gently place his son on the futon bed. Next to the bed, in the corner, is a oxygen machine. Bobby reaches over and turns on the machine before wrapping the tubing around Sam's face; running the lines to his nose. Almost immediately, Sam takes a deeper breath and starts to relax. Within moments, his son is once again deeply asleep. For the first time in a six weeks; Josh feels like _he_ can finally breath---he's back home and his last surviving child is now protected by his extremely large pack.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

(Chapter 2--Meeting the Alphas)

 

_ Three months later _

 

         The house was always quieter when his beta cousins were off at school. He missed having Jo (16)  and Anna (14) around but they had to be at school while Sam wasn't allowed yet. Dr. Morgan refused to allow him to enroll in the local high school. He remembers Dr. Morgan's words, _"It's bigger then your last school Sam. I'm worried that something will happen to upset you and hinder your recovery. Sorry but for now, it's better if you're tutored for a little longer."_ Sam had argued that he had like a million cousins around to look out for him but Uncle Bobby and his dad wouldn't budge on the matter. So for now, Sam had to stay at home (on the really bad days--ughhhh; but at least his dad and uncle were nearby working in the garage in the yard and not the one in town) or go to the bar with his aunt. His tutor and distant cousin, Ash, worked at The Roadhouse with his aunt Ellen. Life was slowly getting back to some sense of 'normal'. He was still adjusting to the loss of his family. He desperately missed his omega sister, Mandy and his younger brothers alpha Jason and beta Nicholas. He doesn't tell his dad that he dreams about them all the time; seeing them with their mother back at their house waiting for them to come home. He can only look through the windows in his dreams--never interacting with his family. Sometimes he sees his sister looking out the window at him but she never seems to 'see' him standing there, staring back. The strangely real dreams have not been helping him regain his health. He was still sleeping downstairs in the converted den instead of in his room upstairs next to his cousins room. Sam was so lost in his own thoughts while doodling in his sketch book that he didn't hear his uncle and father enter the house.

         The three alphas quietly stood in the entranceway of the back den watching the young omega absently drawing on the pad. Sam was sitting cross legged in the middle of the futon. His favorite flannel blanket was tucked around his legs, but bunched up in the middle to act as a 'desk pillow' for the sketch book. The boy was holding the pencil in his left hand (even though he is usually right handed--such as writing), adding shading to the 427 cubic inch engine he had absentmindedly drawn while thinking. His hair was hanging around his face, obscuring his eyes. Pack alpha, Samuel Campbell, stared at the beautiful omega child. The boy looked frail and delicate sitting on the converted couch. He signaled the other two alphas to wait while he approached the boy. As he got closer he could see the oxygen line wrapped around the boy's face. Samuel knew he had been ill--it was why he had delayed seeing the boy but the omega was part of his pack now and well, Samuel's curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. He slowly approached the teen--careful not to startle him--and sat down on the coffee table across from the omega.

         It took the boy a few moments to notice the older alpha across from him. Samuel knew the moment the boy realized he was there--the pencil that had been adding details to the picture suddenly stopped moving as the boy lifted his eyes to see who was near him. Almost immediately, the boy lowered his eyes again and tilted his head to bare his neck to the dominate alpha before him. It was an act of submission--it was what all pack members instinctively did when confronted by their Alpha. The boy may have lowered his eyes (as was proper for an omega who hasn't yet been properly introduced to his/her pack alpha) but not before Samuel caught a glimpse of his beautiful slanted, expressive hazel eyes, high cheek bones and delicate rose colored lips. A quick glance at the rest of the boy, reveals the curves of his high, full breasts under the  loose pink, feminine shirt (he'd seen Anna wearing that shirt just a few days ago, so he knows the boy is wearing his cousins clothes.) _Dear Gods, this child is stunningly gorgeous. His off spring will be utterly perfect. I need to find the ideal mate for him and keep him in the family._ "Hey Sammy, none of that son. Do you know who I am then?" Samuel asked as he watched the young teen slowly lower his head; once again hiding his neck and eyes behind his chestnut hair. The alpha watches the boy closely, as he nods his head yes. "Don't be afraid son, I'm not here to hurt you. Do you remember meeting me before?? My daughter Mary is a bond sister to your Aunt Ellen." Sammy quickly raises his eyes to take another look at the older alpha before nodding again and lowering his eyes back down--as was proper. Samuel pats the boy's right knee to get him to look up again. Once he does, Samuel starts to speak once more, "Now Sammy, I want you to know that this is your pack. Your daddy was born and raised here; so that makes you a part of the Campbell pack too. That means that you never have to be afraid here; we'll keep you safe. It also means that you don't have to worry about proper etiquette unless you're called upon for something formal. Furthermore you can speak freely to your pack alpha about anything--okay??" The chestnut haired omega lifts his head up, looks the pack alpha in the eyes and says, "It's Sam....." Pack Alpha Campbell tilted back his head and laughed.... _Oh, I can see why Mary loves this boy so much. He's going to fit right in here._ "Alright son, Sam it is.....but I prefer to be called Samuel" and he winked at the young omega; earning himself a rare dimpled smile. _We are definitely keeping this boy within our pack. Wesson's will never get him back. May even try to get Josh to drop the name now that he's back home. The boy already uses Harvelle in his name anyhow._ Before he realizes what was going to happen, Samuel finds himself being hugged by the tiny omega boy. So he takes a moment to familiarize himself with the boys' scent as he returns the hug.

         From the doorway, Bobby and Josh both let out a collective sigh of relief. They had been expecting a visit from the Pack Alpha but it had been delayed due to Sammy's health. Seeing the young boy willing accept and hug the alpha had been a huge relief. Sammy could have very easily refused to accept the Campbell leader--and therefore his protection; which would of made things difficult for his father but watching his son chatting with the pack alpha about his drawings had settled the matter. They were truly safe now. Sammy could be enrolled into school and get back to being a normal teenager. That madman was still out there but now his son would be watched over by his large extended family. Laughter from the den draws Joshua away from his musings to see his son now sitting on the pack alpha's lap _(when did they move over to the recliner?!?)_ ; wrapped in his blanket; watching cartoons. They were still watching tv together an hour later when Jo and Anna came home from school. Josh just thanked his guardian angel for watching over them; that he was lucky enough to be accepted back into his family pack and that his alpha was willing to spend the afternoon watching cartoons with his son and nieces.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

_ five weeks later _

         Dean Winchester hated high school. Oh, he was pretty popular--but only because his maternal grandfather was the pack alpha and he was; at the moment; the heir apparent. He hoped his parents would have had another child but it never happened again---after that demon murdered his younger brother Adam, his parents became full time hunters. Dean had been only four when his brother had died in that house fire. His parents had moved back to his mother's pack lands--leaving his father's pack--and dropped him off to basically be raised by everyone else. Oh, his mother's around enough but he basically now lives upstairs at his honorary aunt's bar--The Roadhouse-- in one of the four apartments. Currently, only Ash lives there too, but his place is downstairs. The upper apartments are for guild hunters to stay in during hunts or a place to recover at. He has Ash to make sure he's not causing trouble and he works part time for Bobby at his main garage in town. He hopes it will turn full time once he graduates this spring. Junior year had totally sucked and so far his senior year isn't much better. The only bright spot recently was when his dad gave him the keys and title to the family's 1967 Chevy Impala. His old man had bought himself a nice new Ford F-150. Apparently, being a full time, guild member hunter was paying way better then being a mechanic had.

         Dean is walking down the hallway; on his way to AP English when the smell hits him straight in the groin. _What the hell is that!! Holy Fuck that smells good......._ his dick is getting rock hard and a bit uncomfortable in his jeans. _Mate----mine!!_ Dean stops walking suddenly are scans around the hallway. He's smelt this delicious perfume before...in fact for the past few months it's been driving him nuts. First at the bar, then at work and now here at school. Only it's stronger now; almost floating in the air. He's pretty sure that one of the kids at the school is going to be his future mate but he can't figure out who it is yet. At first, he thought maybe one of Bobby's girls was meant to be his mate; after all, it makes sense. He lives in one of the apartments above the bar, sees the girls all the time when they come in after school, and works for the man. Only there's two problems with that--one, he was practically raised with Jo and Anna. Their scents are ingrained in his brain as family. Second, while Dean enjoys a good fuck with a nice soft female body--he prefers males; especially if he can find an omega male. Dean loves the way the  male omegas have soft, sensitive breasts, a boy pussy and a self lubricating hole for him to play with--best of both worlds. He can either fuck the boy's vagina or pound his ass. Win-win!! The cat house over in Blue Earth has two male omega prostitutes and Dean is a regular client. The only stipulation--NO KNOTTING; its a house rule. IF an alpha wants to knot the omegas or betas then the fee is tripled since the worker will be 'tied' up for hours instead of being able see more clients. The two hour drive is well worth it. His uncle Jim lets him stay at his place when he visits during his bi-yearly ruts.

         The smell is still lingering but the first bell has already rung and he can't afford to be late today. So, he continues on to his class and another boring lecture about how 'romantic' and tragic _Romeo and Juliet_ by Shakespeare was and how its story resonates in today's society between alphas and omegas.         

         Forty-five minutes later, Dean found himself walking around the outside of the gym; heading towards his tech class--mechanical engineering--his one salvation in a schedule full of college credit classes. (His grandfather had insisted on the schedule once he declared Dean his heir.) He's taking the shortcut through the woods when he encounters a group of alpha/beta jocks being led by Lucifer Novak. They appear to be bothering one of the underclassmen. He plans on leaving the kid to fend for himself when the smell hits him full on---- _MINE!!_ A small, dark haired boy is trying valiantly to fight off the betas who have a hold on his arms. He totally loses it when  he hears Lucifer tell the other boys to strip the omega so he can claim him. Dean doesn't even think about it; the only warning the jocks get before they are mauled is the sound of growling and the word "Mine". By the time it's over; two of the boys are bleeding out from their wounds, three are unconscious and one has run off to get help. Dean could care less that he's just single handedly destroyed the schools football season. He only has eyes for the small omega in front of him.

         The boy is petite--all of five feet nothing--if that, with long chestnut hair curling around his face. Dean is towering over the boy; at six feet two inches; so he kneels down beside him. He can hear the soft, whistling sound the boy is making. It takes him a few moments to realize what that whistle noise means--his omega is in distress. Dean whispers reassurances as he pats the boys pockets for the inhaler he hopes is there. Upon finding it; he moves behind the boy, raising him up so that the omega's back was against  his chest before shaking the inhaler, popping the cap and placing it up to the boy's lips. "Open up Sweetheart, this will help you breathe." The younger male does as he asks and Dean feels the small fingers wrap around his as the teen helps him dispense the medication. After two puffs on the inhaler; the teen drops his hands to his sides and leans back into the alpha. Dean places the inhaler in his leather jacket pocket. The teen is dressed in jeans, purple t-shirt and a heavy blue zip up hoodie. He is taking in quick little breaths so Dean starts to rub small circles into the omegas chest as they wait for the boy's breathing to even out. Try as he might; Dean can't help but rub the underside of the boy's soft breasts. He feels it the moment the boys starts to relax, breathes easier and leans more into Dean's chest. "Tell me your name Sweetheart" he murmurs to the boy.

         Meanwhile, Dean takes the moment to lean forward and breath in the boys scent confirming that this omega is his; so he doesn't even think when he slips his hands under the boys purple shirt (with the dog picture) and starts to rub his breasts in earnest. The omega isn't wearing any sort of support or bra so Dean's hands are full with the boys lush, warm flesh. He can hear the small whimpers of pleasure escaping from the younger teen as he sprawls against his chest and smells something peachy as he feels what has to be the omega's milk dampening his palms. Dean can feel his dick chubbing up and straining to bury itself inside the omega. "Sammmm....." comes the hushed reply to his earlier question. Instead of responding to that bit of information, Dean rubbed his face along the boys neck until he comes to the juncture between Sam's right shoulder and neck. The omega's scent was strongest here at his gland--without thinking about it Dean's canines elongate and he gently bites into his Sammy's gland, drawing blood and laying his claim upon the boy. He feels the teen shudder and hears the shaky breathing as he licks up the blood from his claim. "My Sammy.....my sweet, sweet baby boy...."

         Sound starts to penetrate Dean's lust filled brain. He can hear the other boys around him moaning in pain and the smell of the approaching group of people-- _Protect Sammy.....get him to safety....--_ start to run circles around his brain. The alpha side of Dean's personality kicks in as he removes his hands from Sam's swollen, damp breasts and takes a moment to raise his left palm to his face to lick off the gooey mess. He then does the same to the other hand before he prepares to get his omega away from the fast approaching threats. A quick check shows him that Sammy is basically uninjured but looking into his mates glazed over hazel eyes tell Dean that he is in some type of pain as the teen squints against the weak afternoon sunlight filtering in through the branches. As quickly as possible, Dean scoops up the omega's abandoned backpack; securing it high on his right shoulder before grabbing his mate and stealthily making his way to the Impala. A few wobbly steps later finds the alpha picking up the omega bridal style as they move towards the Impala. Dean was never so grateful for being late this morning and forced to park in the back lot by the garage (where he had been heading to before all of this happened). His mate tries to bury his head underneath his (Dean's) neck as they exit the woods. A slight whimper escapes from his lips as he tries to make himself smaller in the alpha's arms. "Almost there Baby.....just a few more minutes and I'll get you out of here."

         By the time the principal, gym teacher and shop teacher arrive at the scene of the fight the only sign that Sam and Dean had been there at all are a few scuff marks where they had been laying while Dean tried to help Sam. The principal called the sheriff to report the incident and request medical assistance. It would be hours before anyone could even find out what had happened. It seems the boy that had run off to get help had run away instead. He realized that messing with the new kid had been a huge mistake and one that had somehow pissed off Dean Winchester. Nobody messed with Dean and lived. It was well known throughout the pack that Dean was to be left alone. The kid was a dominate alpha and the pack heir. He had already seriously maimed two alpha's who had tried to hurt his beta 'cousin' Anna Singer and it was rumored that he had several kills under his belt as a hunter. Dean didn't have much family but the few people he did have were very important within the community.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

(Chapter 3--MINE or Will the Real Dean Winchester Please Stand up)

 

         Dean was gently rubbing his hands through his mates hair has he lay next to him on his bed. They had escaped from the school and were at Dean's apartment before the principal had had a chance to call for medical help at the scene of the fight. He had carried Sammy up the stairs; stripped him of his clothes; bathed with him in his giant tub, washed his boy's hair and redressed him into one of his Zeppelin shirts and a pair of his sweats--all before his cell phone rang. A quick glance at the screen showed him it was Sheriff Jody Mills. She was calling to make sure Dean was alright and to ask him what had happened. The beta sheriff had known he was in the woods. So Dean told her a version of the truth--he used the shortcut through the woods to get to shop class. Jody ask if he had any idea about what had happened to the boys on the football team. Dean told her he had no idea and he honestly didn't since he didn't remember anything between the moment he realized that the boy was his omega and trying to get the kid his inhaler. He told Jody that he was having a bad day and had opted to skip out of his afternoon classes. She asked where he was and he told her he was at home. Dean then made a point of going downstairs to get something to eat (for his omega) and to tell Ellen he was home. She took one look at him and fixed him his favorite comfort food--peach pie. Dean took the treat, a turkey sandwich and a big bag of chips back upstairs. He had plenty of food up in his apartment but that didn't stop him from eating from the Roadhouse kitchen. Both him and Ash were allowed to have what ever they wanted. (Billy the cook was a good friend to both of them.) Then he went back to his sleepy mate, put the food away for later, and placed a call to the garage to tell them he wasn't coming in this afternoon.

          So here Dean was; laying on his back with his soon to be lover curled up into his left side. He moved his hand from Sammy's head to slide it up under the waistband of the boy's sweatpants. He had put the soft lace trimmed panties back onto the omega after their bath. It seemed his boy liked soft things. Dean liked soft things too, such as his omegas soft, lush breasts. Just thinking about them had the alpha sliding his right hand under the boy's shirt so he could rub his thumb over the areola; gently pinching and rubbing until he felt it start to pebble up under his touch. Meanwhile his left hand had found its way down to Sammy's ass and was slowly stroking the boy's silky rim.

         Dean always wondered if the male omegas at the cat house shaved or if they were naturally hairless--beside their eyebrows and hair. Getting to bath his omega and see all of the semi-conscious boy's young ripe body had answered that question. Sam didn't have any underarm hair, facial hair (most male beta's and alpha started to grow body hair by twelve),or leg hair and was as smooth as a baby around his sexual organs and in his ass crease. For an omega, Sammy was actually pretty well endowed--much more then a handful and the kid was still growing up. It was a shame that an omega's dick was basically a useless decoration used for pissing--no balls to tighten during sexual activities; rarely ever getting hard. Shit the kid couldn't even cum like a boy. Sure he'd get wet in his pussy or his ass but that was part of being an omega. They were built to reproduce and carry multiple pups. What a fucken fluke of mother nature the male omega was--a fucken enigma. Male omegas were basically females with a dick. Most even dressed feminine--specially designed skirts and blouses but not his boy. Nope, Sammy had been dressed in jeans (most male omegas prefer soft, flowy pants) and a t-shirt. Granted the shirt had been purple but even Dean had a one or two purple shirts in his wardrobe. His fingers had been slowly caressing the slumbering boy has his mind wandered. Now he realizes that his hand has a mind of his own as he finds his left hand  four knuckles deep into his boy's ass, slowly stroking the inside walls of his omega. He can feel how wet his lover is already; even though he is still recovering from the brutal attack and asthma crisis.

          Dean rolls his Sammy onto his back as he gently removes his fingers from inside the boy. His boy's head rolls to the left; exposing his neck to Dean. He can't help but lean in and inhale deeply; licking at the mark he's already left on the boy's gland. As he does that, he is slowly stripping the omega out of his clothes. _Shit, don't know why I bothered to put them on him in the first place._ Once he has Sammy naked again; he takes a moment to admire the beautiful omega under him. The high perk breasts that will grow and fill out as soon as Sammy gets pregnant ( _the better to nurse their pups_ ). He starts to drool a little bit as he admires the already full globes with their rosy areolas and puckering nipples--already starting to pebble from the cool air. He sits up a little to remove his own shirt and then reluctantly moves off his boy so he can shed the rest of his own clothes. Standing next to the bed he can see the rest of his mate's firm, sinful body. The concaved stomach ( _I'll be filling that up soon with our babies)_ , his tiny perfect waist, slim hips and long legs. For such an elfin little thing, the boy is more leg then anything else. Dean hopes this means that the kid has more growing to do--while he likes how petite his mate is---it'd be nice if he was at least an average 5'5" or even maybe a tall omega; around 5' 8" or so. Right now though the only thing Dean intends on seeing grow is how big the wet spot around his mate can get.

         The Alpha climbs back onto the bed; shimming himself up between the boys legs--bending them at the knees and spreading them wide. He plants his face right into the boy's vagina and starts to feast upon his mate. He gently works his tongue inside the boys birth channel and laves him in his spit. Soon he feels the boys natural lubricant starting to fill his mouth. He can hear the hitch in his Sammy's breath but otherwise he doesn't wake up. Dean smirks into his boy's essence as he inhales and becomes high off of the heady scent filling his nostrils. Soon, he works his fingers into the boy's pussy; its tight inside--he swirls his finger around until he finds what he's looking for---the boy's hymen. That precious little sack that means this boy is untouched by any alpha dick. Nothing has penetrated either of this omega's holes--once an omega's body has been breached by an alpha's dick; his hymen breaks...regardless of which hole was fucked. Dean smiles widely as he tongues the precious sack of virginal fluid and can't wait to have his dick coated in it when he knots the boy. The exchange of fluids will seal their mating bond--making it impossible for anyone to take the boy away from him.

         He can't wait to have a family of his own--to no longer be an orphan--to belong to someone again. Ever since his brother's death; Dean has felt abandoned. Sure his folks stop by from time to time but he was basically bounced around the pack until Samuel discovered he was his grandson and before Ellen found out and dragged him away from the abusive shits that had been fostering him. (Mary and John had led her to believe that Dean was safe with John's pack.)That had been two years ago when he was 15--now he's seventeen going on eighteen soon. He'll be considered an adult in another week. Sweet Sammy Omega will be all the family he needs. Once he graduates in the spring, they can leave this shit hole pack and find a place of their own. Hell, he just might join the guild and become a full fledged hunter. He already earned his membership but isn't allowed to become a full member until he's eighteen.  His grandfather can go fuck himself and his grand plans to have Dean adopt the Campbell name and officially become his heir.

         Dean raises his head up and tries to shake off the negative thoughts. He wants to knot and mate his boy; not think about the past and possible future. A quick glance at Sammy's face; shows that his lover is still mostly out of it but he has started to breath a little less deep--a sign that he might soon be waking up but as he watches; Sammy seems to sink once again into a deep sleep. So Dean decides that his boy's pussy is as ready as it's going to be because regardless of how much prep he does; this first time is going to be painful for his mate. It's why Dean had drugged Sammy after their bath together. He had told the exhausted boy that he wanted to ease his headache by giving him some medicine. Sammy didn't even question what it was that Dean gave him--he already trusted his alpha through their newly formed bond (from the claiming mark Dean gave him in the clearing). So Dean had snuggled with his omega for a little while after he returned to the apartment. After an hour, he deemed his boy was deep enough under that he could complete their bond.

         The alpha licked his way up his lover. From his boy pussy to his navel; stopping to test out his omega's cock. A few licks and a small number of head bobs later and Dean was pleased to feel how his mates dick started to harden under his ministrations. Soon, Dean is humming his pleasure around his mates flush, hard cock. It's a nice mouthful and the alpha is glad to find his omega so responsive to his attentions. It was more then he could hope for--too bad there will never be any cum to swallow down but at least his boy can enjoy a good blow job and how Dean loves to give his male lovers blow jobs. All to soon, the alpha realizes he will never get his omega to 'blow his load' in his mouth (such as another alpha or beta would do) and with a sigh of regret he pops off of his boy's swollen member. He works his way up past his omegas concaved stomach, across his ribs (these will soon be hidden away once I get him to eat properly) and settles his mouth around Sammy's left teat while his left hand fondles the right side. _Sweet mother of the Gods......the boy is actually producing milk.....so fucken sweet; tastes better then Ellen's peach pie!!!_

Dean can't believe how lucky he is to have found this omega. His Sammy is such a rare prize---a mostly functioning dick and titties that can be milked already. It just proves that this omega was meant for him. He's heard the stories of alpha's who force claim an omega only to find them unresponsive to them. That the omega is unable to produce pups because their bodies refuse to accept the alpha. Many of those omegas wind up abandoned, unmateable (unless they find their soul mate) and wind up in the sex trades--unable to become pregnant they are highly sought after and often expensive but the client is paying for the privilege of not wearing protection and can demand to see their bi-weekly health check cards. Dean on the other hand has always worn protection when he visits the cat house; even though he doesn't 'have to'; he chooses to do so. Both the male omegas in the Blue Heaven on Earth house adore Dean for his fierce lovemaking skills and attention to their pleasure. Too bad he'll never be seeing either of them again after today.

         Swallowing down the creamy, warm milk goes straight to his already hard dick. He really can't wait any longer and lines himself up to his boy's silky, saturated slit. He uses the fingers of his right hand to part the wet lips and slides the head of his engorged dick inside the tight heat. He can feel as his omega's body starts to pull more of his ginormous alpha dick into itself; stretching to accommodate the wide, thick head. Dean moans with the intense pleasure of it. _Fuck; he's never felt that before.....Sammy's actually sucking me inside his pussy......aaarrrrrggggghhhhh......_ "Jesus.....fuck.....so fucken amazing......take me Baby Boy.....that's it fucken swallow me whole......uuughhh...." He knows Sammy can't hear him but Sweet Mother of the Gods, he's heard the stories but to have it happen to him. Makes him wonder how intense it will be when his boy is fully aware of what's going on. The intense suction and pull on his fully engorged dick is almost too much to bear. He can feel that about four inches of his nearly eleven inch erect cock has been pulled inside his omega. Dean knows he's unusually long and thick for a male. Most of his lovers have had a hard time taking him all in; usually only getting about half of his length inside before crying about it hurting....it's why he started going to the cat house to begin with---most of those whores were stretched out and could accommodate more of his monstrous dick then a partner that was a random hook-up at some bar. Sammy had already taken in half and Dean felt there was room for more; so he thrust into his boy; bottoming out for the first time in his life. His sack was nestled against his boys ass. A whimper from his boy was the only indication that he was aware of anything. Dean waited a few moments; enjoying the pleasure of being fully sheathed inside the elfin boy's tight pussy. He can feel how his mates body is oozing out slick from both his ass and his vagina; the juices soaking Dean's pubes and leaking down onto the sheets. He would later swear that his head was buried so deep inside that he was positive he could see it poking up from Sammy's belly, just under his navel. While he waited for his boy's body to slick up the tight passage; Dean indulged in milking his mates other breast while massaging the already abused one a little more with his fingers and palm.

         More warm milk spilled onto his tongue and Dean found himself rutting his mate into the mattress. He couldn't help himself; once he started moving he couldn't slow down. So he grabbed onto Sam's legs and plowed into the wet, tight heat--no longer trying to be gentle or caring if he was hurting the boy. He had gone into his rut early because of this little omega. Dean mindlessly thrusts into Sam; hard enough to cause the now semi-conscious boy to whimper and keen in discomfort but that didn't stop the alpha. Instead it made him slam into the boy harder until his knot started to enlarge and catch on the inside rim of the boy's birth channel. Dean grunted and growled as his knot finally inflated completely; trapping his entire length inside the petite omegas body. Just as he started to pulse his seed directly into the cervix of the omega's uterus he felt it. He knew the moment Sammy's hymen broke, mixing the sacks juices with his semen. It was the same moment Dean's canines elongated again and he bit down harder onto Sam's neck--creating a permanent bond between them and marking the omega as his mate. "MINE!!! You're my bitch  now.....nobody can take you from me Sammy. I'll fucken kill anyone who tries to take you away" Dean grunts as he continues to pour his seed inside his mates uterus.

          It's only when Dean realizes that his mate is shivering beneath him that the alpha starts to come back to himself. He rolls over onto his back, cradling his boy to his chest. He drags his old quilt over their naked bodies. That's when he notices that his Sammy is watching him with tears in his beautiful hazel eyes. Dean can feel them dropping onto his chest. Immediately, his arms wrap around Sam's slim hips as the boy tries to move away from Dean. "Sammy, stop it!! You'll hurt yourself" but Sam doesn't seem to hear him and tries harder to get away from the pain in his pelvis. He sits himself up as far as he can; straddling the alpha now. This change in position only serves to bury Dean deeper inside the teen; causing more tears to spill. "Ppplease alpha.......hhhurts" is all he can manage to say around the pain overload he's feeling throughout his small body. All of his wiggling causes Dean to cum again and again inside the boy. He can feel his sperm filling up the boys body and watches as Sam's belly seems to fill in from his body being so full of his alpha's seed. Instead of trying to sooth his mate; Dean thrusts into the boy again and again as he forces the boy to stay where he is; riding his whole dick and having the alpha's knot rub against his raw insides.

          Sam can't seem to get out any words and just starts to scream in pain as he feels his body being ripped apart by the alpha that had saved him from the vicious pack of boys at school. All Sam wanted was a quiet place to lie down and his blanket.....now all he has is pain, pain and more pain. His insides feel raw and ready to split from the huge dick nested there. His head is pulsating with intense pain, his neck is throbbing and his breasts are aching. Too soon, the little omega passes out from the torture being applied to his frail body. His eyes roll into the back of his head moments before his tense body goes limp and he collapses on top of the alpha who has just raped him.

         Dean feels it the moment Sammy loses consciousness again but he honestly doesn't care. The little omega's lush body is doing things to him that he's never felt before and he wants more. So he rolls them over again and maneuvers them so that he's standing beside the bed with Sam's legs cradled in his hands before he starts thrusting again into the omega. Dean knows that he can go on like this for hours when he's in a rut and usually plans according. Unfortunately, he didn't expect this to happen. Anyone who wanders into the top floor of the bar will know that there is an alpha in rut up there and that he's not alone. The entire apartment smells like the mated pair and sex--lots of sex. He'd be surprised if Sam isn't pregnant by the time they're done. Dean's rolling his hips and grinding into the tight, soaked pussy. He feels himself starting to empty into Sam again. He looks to where his dick is buried and he can tell the omega is bleeding from the cruel pounding he's been given. His entire smooth, hairless pussy is covered in blood and cum. Dean releases Sam's left leg and runs his finger along the seam where the fluids are running out. He lifts the finger to his lips and licks it clean. It has to hurt; the boy had been crying and whining in distress. He's actually surprised that Ash or one of the hunters hadn't broken down his door when the little omega had keened out a distress call earlier. But then again; the boy was properly mated now. His scent would alert everyone to that too; so maybe that deterred everyone from interfering with a bonded pair.

         Dean lowers the teens other leg and reaches down to pick up the elfin boy. He's thirsty and needs to get them both over to the kitchen. So he lifts Sammy up, cradles the omegas slick soaked ass with his left arm-- wraps his right arm around the boys back and carries him into the kitchen since they are still tied together. Dean swears he can hear his sperm moving around inside the boy. A sassy smirk plays across his lips when he realizes that his omega is filled to the brim with cum and Dean's still got more to give the kid. As soon as his knot goes down he plans on plowing into his mates ass as hard as he can. He wants to fill him up as much as possible. He'll have to look for that pussy plug he bought to bring with him the next time he needed to fill up one of the male omega whores at the cat house. It should be in his nightstand along with a few butt plugs and prostate simulators. The alpha grins when he thinks about all of the fun he's going to have with his new little bitch. His omega is pure putty in his arms right now. The teen's head is tucked perfectly under his chin and Dean can feel his breath against his neck. Perhaps he doesn't need to grow any more. There are all sorts of suppressants and medical procedures he can force upon the kid to keep him just the way he is--for instance; he could have an omega modifier doctor remove the omega's growth glands, implant simulators in his sheathes or even have him castrated down to a small nub to make him more female. That last option isn't so appealing to Dean; since he likes males more then females.

         Dean gathers some drinks and the pie from earlier and moves over to the table. He places the pie, then his beers on the chair near the table before laying his omega down on the table top.  They had become separated during his trip into the kitchen and Dean wanted to be connected again. Once he has Sam laid out so pretty on the table top; he rushes into the bedroom to get the bright pink pussy plug from his nightstand. He unwraps the new plug from its packaging on his way back to the kitchen. He can see how red and puffy his mates slit is but it is also leaking some of Dean's seed. He can't stand to see it wasted so he quickly pushes the large size plug into his omega's abused body. Sam whimpers at the intrusion but soon sighs when his body wraps around the plug; greedily pulling it in until he stops leaking cum onto the table. An evil, possessive smile forms on the alpha's face. His omega looks so good lying there; a belly full of his cum extending out his stomach when it had been caved in just a few hours ago. "Look so fucken pretty, laying there full of my spunk.....Gods, I hope your pregnant" he says as he gently rubs Sam's uterus and belly. He is determined to fill the boy up to capacity.

         Inspired by how lovely his boy looks, Dean decides to move his omega onto his stomach and then jams his pie into the boys ass. He gets hard again has he watches the sweet peaches slide down between the omega's legs. He just watches and drinks his beer for a few minutes as he gets hard again. Soon both beers are gone, so Dean places the bottles into the recycle bucket near his sink before returning to the table to eat his pie. He takes his time licking every last crumb from his 'plate' before he parts the omegas legs a little more. He had moved Sam so that he was in the "presentation" position. Dean takes a step back and enjoys the view. The bright pink pussy plug is clearly visible--sealing all those possible pups inside the teen's uterus. He can't help but give the plug a little tug; only to be surprised when he felt the resistance. Oh, its going to be a while before it will fall out naturally and to think he was willing to pay extra to see one of those omega whores sporting it. He was going to fill up the red headed slut simply because he wasn't castrated and still looked mostly male. The blond boy had been altered by his alpha and only had a little stub to prove that he had once had a dick. Dean just used to plow the blond senseless when his ruts hit but he always made sure both omega's enjoyed themselves. That way Dean stayed on the 'preferred' list of clients but that is now in his past.

         Dean can't wait any longer and lines himself up against his boy's rim. He's still some what loose from earlier and that's good enough for Dean now. He gets his cock head past that first layer of resistant muscle before thrusting his entire dick inside. He doesn't stop when he's fully encased; instead he just starts plowing into Sam. His fingers are digging in so deep into his hips that its going to leave bruises. He's hurting and abusing the omega under him and he can't find it inside himself to care.

         For years Dean suffered at the hands of his 'foster' parents--sometimes he was used as a bitch--held down and force to take it up the ass; sometimes being forced to take another alpha's knot, over and over again. Other times he was tied up or handcuffed while some fucked up alpha rode his dick--forcing him to screw a male when he was too young to know if he liked it or not. Sometimes, it was the females in the home that forced him to perform. It wasn't until his dick became too big to be comfortable that that stopped. Once he popped his own knot and his small dick grew to be too large he was only good for playing bitch. Dean hates bottoming and he made it a point of making as many of those fuckers disappear as he could. He suspects that Samuel knows but the pack alpha has never said or done anything about it. Now he finds himself doing the same to Sam; hurting him, punishing him for things he didn't do. By the time Dean realizes this, he's once again knotted inside the omega. Sammy had started shaking at some point while he was rutting into his ass. "Sammy, you okay Baby? I'm gonna be tied to your sweet ass for a while yet. How about we go back to bed, hummmm? I just gotta grab you a bottle of juice and some fruit first."

         Sammy whimpers and moans in pain as Dean moves them around the kitchen before sitting down on the chair; forcing himself deeper into Sam's ass. Sammy screams out in pain when he takes more of the alpha's dick into his abused body. The alpha has his left arm around his middle and brings a bottle of orange juice up to his dry, parched mouth. "Small sips baby. You're dehydrated and need to drink it all. How's the pain? Do you need more medication?" the alpha asks as he slips two tablets into his omega's mouth just before offering up the juice. Sammy is so thirsty that he hardly notices the medication in his haste to get the sweet orange juice down his painfully dry throat. Soon the juice is moved away from his mouth. He can't help the pitiful sounds that escape his mouth as he tries to get more of the juice into his body. Instead he feels the alpha's fingers as they push a piece of soft fruit into his mouth. After a few bites Sam realizes its a banana. He doesn't like the yellow fruit ever since he almost choked on one as a toddler. He tried to spit it out but the alpha forced him to swallow it when he held his mouth closed, pinched his nostrils shut, and massaged his throat. "Please......ssstop. I don't like bananas. Please aaalpha." the boy pleads.

         "Why do you keep calling me alpha Sammy? Use my name!"

         Sam's confused by this command. He wants to obey it but he can't. Alpha never told him his name. He starts to shake in fear when he answers. "I cccan't.....I don't know your name aaalpppha."

         Dean takes a moment to let this sink in and realizes he never got the chance to tell his mate his name. No wonder he's acting so scared. He thinks some random alpha has fucked him raw--basically attacking him. Gods how could he be so stupid. "Dean.....my name's Dean Winchester. My parents are Mary Campbell Winchester and John Winchester. What's your full name Sweet Sammy Omega??"

         Campbell---his mother was somehow related to the pack alpha and he had been so nice to him the few times he visited. Sam didn't know any Winchester's but he had heard about Dean before...."You know my uncle and aunt. I'm Sam---Sam Harvelle Wesson. Bobby's my uncle and Ellen's my daddy's sister."

         Dean froze.....this was Ellen's sick little nephew!?! The kid whose family had been murdered a few months ago. Oh SHIT!! If El didn't kill him then Bobby would. He was a dead man walking. Dean leans his head against his mates neck, breathing in his scent. He has to leave before graduation now and take his mate with him. Bobby would never forgive him for this. "Yeah, Sweetheart I do. I didn't realize you were their Sammy." Dean reaches behind him to grab a different piece of fruit. He generally doesn't keep too much on hand but Ellen had just restocked the kitchen downstairs and some of the fresh fruit had made it's way into Dean's apartment thanks to the beta. So he managed to grab a handful of red grapes to hand feed his omega bride.

         Sam was starting to feel all floating as Dean hand fed him the sweet grapes. He leans back into the alpha has his body relaxes from the pills he was given. As his muscles lose their tension he feels more of Dean's dick lodge into his throbbing ass. Its burning him, his rim feels like it's torn and he swears he bleeding because he can smell the coppery tang of blood in the air. He barely manages to swallow the last grape before the pain, burning, throbbing sensation finally starts to fade away and he drifts off to sleep. His body is exhausted from all the sexual abuse it has suffered today.

          Dean can feel how the tension is leaving his mate's body and he has to massage the omega's throat in order to keep him from choking on that last grape. Sam manages to eat almost all the grapes so Dean was pretty happy about that. His knot had deflated enough to slip out easily from Sammy's ass. Dean reached over and grabbed the blue, glittering butt plug and inserted it into his mate. His alpha was satisfied knowing that the omega was full to capacity with his seed. A few adjustments to their position now had Sam resting across Dean's lap. He took a few minutes to study the boy from head to toe without being blinded by pure lust. It seems his rut was over. It usually lasted  just about five days but it seems being mated has changed that. Dean gently rubs his hands along Sam's hair. Its gotten dirty with sweat and sticky with cum. Dean decides that another bath is in order; along with freshening up the bed so he takes them both back into the bathroom.

          A quick glance at the clock tells him that two days have passed since he's brought Sam home. He remembers it being Thursday and now the clock says it's 5:30 at night on a Saturday. "Shit.....how the fuck did that happen??" He has no time to worry about that now. He needs to start acting like a proper alpha and take care of his omega. He swore to himself that he would never hurt a defenseless person but that's exactly what he did to Sam. He turned into every hurtful, rotten fucker that had ever abused him growing up. He needs to make it up to his boy--starting now.  Bath, soft pj's and bed.         

          It would be three more days until anyone thought to bother Dean about Sam. He had been right when he thought about how everyone would realize he had fallen into his rut. Ellen and Ash had no idea about when Dean's ruts were suppose to hit because the alpha boy had always been careful to never be at the bar when the time came and he went away often enough on hunts that neither beta had been able to figure it out. Fortunately for Dean--everyone left him alone and assumed he had a willing partner in his apartment. It explained why he had called out of work, stocked up on food, and told Ellen he was going to be in his apartment for a while and to 'please not worry or disturb me'. Dean doesn't remember doing that but he wouldn't be the first alpha to have walking blackouts at the onset of his rut.

          By the time anyone was brave enough to knock on his door (before barging in out right); he had successfully earned the love and trust of his omega by telling him everything about his life and why he had behaved so badly. Dean held nothing back--from being forced to undergo painful 'alpha reassignment' by his own parents (turns out Dean had been born a beta--Adam had been the alpha son; part of that 'therapy' was a series of drugs and surgeries to alter Dean's body) to being sexually abused by a series of foster families--as per his father's orders-- and being passed around like a piece of meat.  Their bond allowed Sam to know that it was all the truth--every horrifying word of it. The clincher had been Dean's promise not to knot Sam again until he was older and more grown up. He never wanted to hurt his omega like that again. His hope was that Sam's body would be better able to handle his cock once he had reached his maturity. Dean had no problems waiting four more years for his mate to grow up.

         And so it came to be; exactly six days after Dean saved Sam out in the woods beside the school that Josh, Ellen and Bobby were banging on the door to Dean's apartment. Sam was sound asleep in the bedroom wrapped up in Dean's old, worn but super soft quilt. Dean was just stepping out of the bedroom to answer the door when it was flung open. Before he could utter one word, Dean found himself facing down a very pissed off Bobby Singer who had him pinned up against the living room wall; one hand wrapped around his throat and the other holding a seriously nasty looking knife against his crotch.

         "You best pray that my godson is okay or else I might just castrate ya for the hell of it boy!!" growled the grizzly older alpha. All of Dean's instincts were telling him to fight and kill the older man but he forced himself to relax and appear nonthreatening. Within moments, Ellen was there telling Bobby to back off; Sam was perfectly fine except for the fact that he was now apparently  mated to Dean. Bobby lost his shit and almost succeeded in killing Dean with his bare hands. The only thing that stopped him was seeing his small omega godson hugging the younger alpha, begging his uncle to 'not hurt his mate' while Dean tried to calm Sammy down by rubbing small comforting circles into his back while whispering how much he loved his omega into his hair. Joshua's "Fuck....." nearly broke Bobby's heart. In a way, Josh had just lost his last living child just a few short months after the fire that had claimed the rest of his family. There was no choice now but to talk it over to find out what had happened last week.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

(Chapter 4--The Consequences of the Abbreviated Truth)

         After an extremely edited discussion about how they had ended up mated; the boys were told to get dressed properly. Dean was told to pack his shit up and met them downstairs. Joshua grabbed his son as soon as he was dressed and refused to let Dean anywhere near him. Sammy cried for his mate and the blanket--Dean's quilt--Josh misunderstood and told the little omega that it was in the truck but that Dean needed some time to get his things together. Sammy's purple and blue soft, fuzzy flannel blanket was in his father's truck and the boy curled himself into it in the back seat while Bobby and his father climbed into the front seats of the vehicle.

         By the time Dean was dressed and packed up (easy enough to do when he never owned much more then his car, his clothes, his leather jacket and his quilt) and had walked downstairs; everyone else was gone except for Ellen. She looked seriously pissed off but didn't say a word as she walked with Dean to the Impala. The only words she spoke were to tell Dean to drive to the salvage yard after she had shut the passenger side door. Dean had put his meager belonging into the trunk, got in and followed Ellen's instructions. They rode in silence the handful of miles to the salvage yard. Dean knew where it was but had never been there before. All of his dealing with the Singers were either at the Roadhouse or at Singer's Super Station in town. He knew he was in big time trouble. He had violated pack law and his grandfather was going to have no choice. Normally, the claiming of a mate is an alpha's right and privilege--some chose to court a mate (such as Bobby and Josh both did with their mates). Only his Sammy is a rare _male omega_ \--the regular rules don't apply. Male omega's were considered the ultimate prize and were sought after. Pack leaders often used them to seal alliances with hostile packs or to tighten up alliances with friendly packs.  It was why the Wesson pack was furious with Josh for taking his son away. The Wesson pack had planned on trading Sam to strengthen and fortify their small pack. For all intensive purposes; Dean had stole Sam away from his pack. His omega's family had the final say in who the pack alpha basically sells the omega to but they rarely ever refuse. It's why male omegas; like the two at the cat house; wind up in the sex trade. They were given away by their pack alphas then abused and used till they were deemed worthless or until they could no longer provide desirable offspring. They were never wanted or loved--- _FUCK!! I love my little omega; I'd treat him right._ So it was with a heavy heart that Dean realized that he was probably going to die on his eighteenth birthday. Somehow it almost seemed fitting that his life should end on the very day he had planned on running away from the pack with Sammy.

         As soon as they pulled around to the front of the house; Ellen reached over and grabbed the keys out of the ignition. Dean hadn't even put the car into park yet; it was only in neutral because he had been in the process of shifting gears when she made her move. _Damn that freaken beta is fast. No wonder everyone at the bar is afraid to get on her bad side._ "Lets go boy--move your ass into the house. Don't worry about your things right now. They want you inside." and on that note she exited the Impala; slamming the door behind her. "FUCK!!"

         Dean hurried up to do her bidding; meeting up with the angry beta on her porch. Ellen held the door and signaled him to step inside. What greeted the young alpha was not what he was expecting. There in the living room was his mate and his grandfather. Sammy was holding onto a flannel blanket that Dean had never seen before and talking quietly to his grandfather while sitting on the pack leader's lap. His mate had his head resting against Samuel's chest; absently stroking the blanket. As he moved into the room, Dean heard his grandfather use his alpha voice to order the young teen to 'rest'. Within moments, his omega was fast asleep on the pack leader's lap. "Come over here and sit down Dean. It seems we have a lot to discuss; starting with how it is you came to be mated to this sweet child." Dean stopped dead in his tracks and refused to move. "I need to get something out of the Impala and Ellen has my keys. I swear I'll be right back and we can talk." He knew it was a risk to disobey the pack alpha when he was giving a direct order but Dean had to--he needed to see Sam wrapped up in his quilt and it was in the trunk of the Impala.

         Samuel must have seen something in his grandson's expression because he merely nodded his head at the request while he continued to gently run his fingers along Sam's neck and back. Ellen silently handed over the keys and let Dean go. Nobody was willing to argue with the pack alpha right now. He may have appeared calm but he was furious. Bobby and Joshua both growled out a silent warning. He got their message loud and clear 'run and we'll hunt you down and kill you'.  Dean had no intentions of leaving his Sam behind. IF he has to leave then Sammy's coming with him. It takes him less then five minutes to return to the house; quilt in hand. He pockets his car keys as he moves over to the recliner to place the blanket around his mate. It smells like both of them. Message sent and received--Sammy is his and he is Sam's. Samuel only smiles and nods his head. "Well played son---very well played. Now lets get down to it shall we!?!"

         Dean settles onto the couch and spends the next forty minutes telling his audience about how he came to be Sammy's mate. He starts at the beginning; explaining how he had been smelling the omega all over but not being able to figure out who it belonged to--or that the aroma that was filling his nostrils was a male--he only knew that the enticing scent belonged to his mate. Bobby and Ellen exchanged a few looks over that part of the tale. Dean had been explaining where and when the smell was strongest. Of course Dean would think that the new 'mate' fragrance was somehow related to them or their girls. It makes sense since he lived above the bar and worked for Bobby. The younger alpha goes on to explain how he had encountered the smell at school and again in the woods. How he had stumbled upon the gang of boys and Lucifer Novak harassing Sam--only he hadn't yet run into Sam at school so he had no idea who the kid was yet. Dean told his grandfather how those same boys would often harass or force the younger kids to perform sexual favors (blow jobs, deep throating or allowing the aggressive group to otherwise molest them--but never penetrating anyone because an unmated beta or omega's virginity is tested often during check-ups since alpha's are real bastards about being their mates first sexual experiences. Unfortunately, that doesn't always stop boys like that from doing what they want).

         Samuel becomes angry as he listens to Dean talk about how that hadn't been the first time he'd run into that group of seniors 'playing' with a young omega or beta--male or female but usually female. Samuel wishes he was closer to Dean and that the boy trusted him the same way he did the Singers. It also explains why Dean had maimed that alpha and beta a few months ago at the diner when the aggressive boys had gone after Anna. The boys had been members of the football team too--another pair of Lucifer's cronies. So Dean had just assumed both boys were part of their little abuse group. Bobby growls out an oath when he learns about this; Ellen had known something had happened but neither of her daughters had mentioned what. Plenty of pack members had witnessed the fight but had just assumed the other boys had made a rude comments and insulted Anna or that she was secretly dating Dean-- even though it was well known that Dean considered the Singer girls his sisters and protected the betas. Samuel didn't know about the attempted assault on one of his council members children. He would fix that situation later; right now he need to figure out what actions--if any--to take against his grandson. Personally, he didn't want to have to punish Dean because he had found a way to keep the beautiful omega boy in the pack permanently. It solved his little problem quite nicely; now he wouldn't be forced to give the gentle little omega away for political gain.

         Dean continued on by telling his attentive audience about how he didn't remember the fight--only that his mate was being hurt and he needed to protect him. He also conveniently left out how he had molested Sam while helping him through the asthma attack. Instead he stressed how worried he was over the state of his omega's health and the overwhelming desire to get him to a safe place. To Dean, the safest place around is the Roadhouse bar because of the sheer number of protections the Singers have placed around the property and building. Once he had Sammy securely tucked away in his apartment Dean confesses to not remembering too much until his rut abated a few days later. The last being a complete falsehood but he wasn't about to admit to repeatedly raping his mate or how he filled Sammy so full of cum (and plugged it inside his body) that the poor boy had quite literally gotten sick for two days after because his poor body had been abused for nearly 48 hours straight by his enraged; hormone filled alpha. Instead he told the family how he and Sammy had talked about what they could remember and how they realized that they were soul mates.

         Samuel knew the last to be the absolute truth. He could smell the distinct odor on the little omega and knew if he scented Dean it would also be there. He hadn't realized how alike the two had smelled until they were mated. It was often that way with true mates or soul mates. It had been like that with him and his mate; Deanna. It was another mark in Dean's favor because the only thing that would appease the other council members over the loss of the gains the little omega would give the pack; it was the fact that the boys were meant to be mated--two halves of the same whole. In other words; Dean's actions were justifiable and non punishable. Of course, his grandson doesn't need to know that nor does he appear to so Samuel intends to take advantage of this situation to get what he wants.

         After listening to Dean talk Samuel knew what had to be done. He had been watching Dean as he talked and noticed how he rarely looked anywhere but at Sam as he rested in his lap. The few times the boy had turned towards the sound of Dean's voice; Samuel had been quick to reposition him so that he was turned away from Dean. He had heard the low, throaty growl that the younger alpha hadn't been able to contain as his mate was being kept from him.

         Samuel cleared his throat to signal the other adults that he was ready to pass judgment. "Dean, has far as I can tell your actions this past week; while violent and deadly; were justified." Dean can't believe what he just heard and his eyes snap towards his pack alpha. "However, that being said, there is still the matter of the two boys who died by your hand."

          Dean jumped up from the couch and yelled, "Fuck them. They were going to rape Sammy!! (Oh the irony of that statement!!) David and Michael had him pinned down and Lucifer was ordering them to strip Sammy so he could claim him!! Sammy's MINE--my mate! If that fucker lives I promise you it won't be for much longer!!" As he spoke, Deans fingers had formed long, sharp claws; his eyes had a golden ring around them; and his canines had elongated. He looked like a rabid half breed wolf--only he wasn't attacking anyone. Bobby suddenly realized that Dean could have easily ripped him apart in the apartment but hadn't even lifted a finger against him. Bobby, Ellen and Josh all took a step away from the boy but Samuel knew about Dean's past. It was why he had banned his own daughter and her husband from pack lands nearly three years ago. What they had put Dean through was illegal for a reason. Most children don't remain sane after going through that so called therapy but somehow Dean had. Not only that, but he usually had control over his wilder wolf side. He rarely loses control and lets that side of his self be seen by anyone. Samuel didn't understand why Dean allowed all those foster families to abuse him but he suspects that there are many that didn't survive long after they had abused his grandson. They are on top of the unusually high number of his former 'foster family members' that have died in recent years.

         "Relax Dean---I'll let you have at the boy later. If he was going to force this innocent, beautiful omega into his family's pack then the bastard deserves to be killed. Nobody tolerates that sort of violent claiming. The Novak pack has been pushing the limits of my patience for years now. I think its about time to show them how pissed they've made me. I'll even let you help me. Also, this sweet little omega prefers to be called Sam--not Sammy. (He hears Dean mutter something about him being "my Sammy" but chooses to ignore it for now.) I made a promise to young Sam that he would be safe here in our pack and I intend to keep it, but first, Michael and another boy, Clarence, both died from their injuries. David, Larry and Peter suffered from deep lacerations and broken bones--they all lived. Lucifer hasn't been seen over a week but I'm confident we'll find him. Joshua, Bobby are you boys interested in helping me on a little alpha hunt?"

          "Oh hell yes! That idjit will regret messing with my godson."

         "You bet your ass---maybe we can find the fucker that murdered my mate and children too."

         Dean perked up at the mention of hunting down Lucifer and the mad, crazed alpha who's personal vendetta forced Sammy and his father to come back to the Campbell pack. By the time Josh and Bobby looked back at Dean, the alpha looked totally human again. Not even a trace of the rabid wolf remained. Bobby wonders how he could have missed it all these years-- he's know the kid since he was a baby--shit he knew the kid's brother too. He had known both Winchester boys when they were pups. As a hunter, he would have put Dean down for being what he is but he never even had a clue that the boy was 'different'.  He knew the Winchesters had an alpha son and had just assumed it was Dean who had finally presented as an alpha. Its a know fact that a child's final designation isn't known until they present between the ages of 12 to 16. Mary and John had started hunting full time when Dean was ten and had presented 'early' as an alpha. It got the old hunter to think that perhaps he had killed off other innocent half breeds. But he knew for a fact that Dean wasn't innocent and that he had killed several pack members--many of which the old hunter suspects may have abused the boy. Hell, he'd helped the kid out a few times after he had proven to Bobby that the bastard alpha he was after had been abusing his wards. There are several dead alpha's bones that are now a part of the salvage yard. _Balls!!_

Sammy made a soft whimpering sound from his place on the pack alpha's lap; reminding everyone of why they are really there. Dean can't stop himself from going to his mate; grabbing him out of the pack alpha's grip and hugging him to his chest. The mated pair was on the sofa; across from the seated Samuel before anyone could react. Dean was almost purring as he tucked his small mate against his body. Sam's left arm moves out from his blankets; his hand wraps around his alpha's neck. Dean bends towards his omega and inhales deeply. Sam's sweet scent fills the alpha's senses and helps him to calm down. Slowly, Dean raises his eyes to his grandfather; looks the pack alpha straight in the eyes and says "Mine---he's mine. If you're going to kill me for breaking pack law regarding omega's then you'd best keep in mind that he could be carrying my pups right now. Sammy will never be able to be traded off; I took his virginity, knotted him up several times and filled him up with my seed."

         Samuel just stared down his heir; trying not to let the boy know how proud he was of him. _Thatta boy---hopefully that sweet little omega will soon give the pack another set of heirs._ Instead he said, "I'm not going to have you killed Dean. Granted, it would have been better if you had courted the kid or asked me for permission......but seeing as Sam is your soul mate-- and believe me I can smell that! Sweet Sammy omega there reeks not only of your mateship but the two of ya smell almost exactly the same--sorta like spice cookies on a crisp fall day." He can see a hint of hazel eyes peeking out from under chestnut curls as the little omega tries to wiggle closer to Dean. "No, instead you're going to stop fighting me and officially become my heir. IF Sam is carrying your pups then it will go a long way to getting the council to overlook just how the two of you became mated. As for the two dead boys; you were protecting your mate....their families will just have to accept that but some sort of compensation may be required if they push the issue. What do you think Bobby, Josh?"

         Bobby knows the pack alpha is being lenient only because he needs an official heir and since Dean is his only living direct line male member.....well he gets it but he doesn't have to like it. Then again; he loves Dean like a son---Ellen and him did everything they could to protect and help the young alpha once they found out what had been happening to him. He didn't want to see the kid ripped apart either by the strongest alphas in the pack. A quick glance to his mate has him nodding his head in agreement--the tears threatening to fall down his beautiful beta's face is the final nudge he needs to do whatever he has to, to protect his boys. One look at Josh shows how torn the father is over this turn of events.

         "I have a few things I'd like to see happen here Alpha Samuel." Josh waits for permission from the alpha before continuing. "First, I don't like any of this.....Sammy is still a child---fuck, he's only fourteen; he's too young to be mated and away from his family. Second, he's only been able to leave the house and go back to school for a short time. He's still recovering--a pregnancy right now could kill him...." Across the room, Dean's face pales as he hears about how fragile and delicate his mates constitution has been. He hadn't known; not that he would have been able to stop himself while he was in a full blown rut. Dean was ashamed of how he lost control and abused the frail omega. Knowing this now, makes Dean realize that is why Sam is always tired and wanting to sleep. Dean is so lost in thought that he doesn't realize that Josh was still talking. ".....if these concerns of mine are address then I'll consider giving my consent. The Wesson pack might be small but they will take us back--regardless of the fact that Sam is no longer a virgin and has been forced to mate."

         "NOOOO, he's mine...", Dean growls as Sam starts to quietly cry in his arms. He can feel how frightened his omega is at the thought of going back to the Wesson pack lands.

         "ENOUGH!! I will not tolerate any more shit from you Dean! I've been patient and more then fair here. The sad truth of the matter is that you basically stole from my pack when you took Sam's virginity. IT BELONGED TO THIS PACK--NOT YOU. Now, with that said; Sam's father and family have the right to make demands. I don't think its too far fetched to have Sam checked by Dr. Morgan and make sure he's doing well. IF he is pregnant and in danger of becoming sicker then aborting this litter of pups isn't an unreasonable request. Though I personally don't like it." The pack leader glared at Josh but he had to admit that the omega's health was critical to the packs future. "Also, it isn't unreasonable to have you move in here with Bobby and Ellen since this is already Sam's home and he already has a nest upstairs. BUT I expect you to restrain from impregnating the boy until he reaches his majority---is that UNDERSTOOD Dean?"

         The alpha waits as all of this sinks into Dean's head before he sees the boy squeeze his mate a little closer to his chest. "Good, glad that's settled then" he says as he rises from the recliner. "I'll leave you to set up the rules for the household that Dean needs to obey." he says to the other two alphas. Turning back to the pair on the couch, Samuel walks over and places his right hand on top of Sam's head and gently strokes the distressed omega. "Shhh, Sammy.....I promised you I wouldn't hurt Dean and I intend to keep that promise little one. You concentrate of getting better before we worry about making me and your daddy grandfathers." He is able to catch another glimpse of those stunning hazel orbs before the omega buried his face against Deans shoulder and neck. Samuel had listen to the omega's words on the way back to the Singer's house.

         The alpha had insisted that he have time to talk to the boy alone and had taken him out of his father's truck to ride over in his own car. He knew exactly what had transpired between them when the two boys had been together. Or at least as much as Sammy had been willing to share. The older alpha had been shocked to hear the youngster talk about how many times Dean had plowed into his body; the way Dean had milked his breasts dry (and how painful both had been) and had been force to wear the plugs to keep the cum from leaving his body. Sam didn't talk about how it had started in the clearing or the way he had been force to 'learn' how to be a good bitch for his alpha--being  roughly taken and impaled upon an over sized alpha cock. He failed to mention how sick he had gotten from being force to absorb too much cum within his womb or about the asthma attack he had suffered when he started to panic after throwing up the sour tasting mixture of cum and milk that had been forced into him. Dean had made sure that no other alpha would ever be able to impregnate him--he now belonged to the alpha; mind, body, and soul. Fucken alphas were a possessive lot.  

         The omega boy knew what his future held; how he was to be sold to the highest bidder simply because he was an omega--no; he'd rather be with Dean because it means staying near his uncle, aunt and father. He had unintentionally, fallen hard for the broken alpha when he talked about his abusive past. (Of course part of that was genetics--he was wired to love his mate unconditionally.) Dean might have hurt his body but he had also shown him intense pleasure once the soreness from losing his virginity and being stretched wide open had eased. They had spent hours simply laying within each others arms as the alpha gently suckled his swollen breasts while he fingered his ass; stroking his prostrate with his long thick fingers or how Dean had licked his vagina with his rough tongue until he was seeing stars from the explosion of pleasure. Dean had even made his decorative omega dick hard. Somehow forcing a clear version of cum to spurt out as his body shuttered with the aftershocks. (Quite the feat since omegas didn't have the ability to produce sperm.) No, Sam understood his place in the world, so when Dean tearfully apologized he had accepted it. He'd rather belong to one alpha then be sold off to some sex shop hell to be used by anyone willing to pay for a male omega.

         Samuel was aware that Dean's DNA had been altered but not to what extent. _Sweet Jesus, how the hell did this elfin child survive being impaled by Dean?!!? It'll be a miracle if he isn't pregnant but I doubt it. Boy already smells like he's carrying._ Dean had certainly abused the youngster but then Sam talked about everything Dean had shared about his past--how he had been forced to become an alpha; his parents abuse ( _I'll kill John if I ever see him again!!_ ); and how he had been raped over and over again by his 'care takers'. Dean had told Sam how he hadn't been able to stop them because his own father had ordered him (using his alpha voice) "to take it like the beta bitch he wanted to be".  Dean hadn't been able to do anything until he was free from that situation--until after Ellen had come to her pack alpha to plead with Samuel for help for the boy. As he's pondering all of this he bends down and kisses the top of the boy's silken locks. "Welcome to the Campbell family little son." To Dean he says, "I expect the two of you to officially change your names to 'Harvelle Campbell' now---understood. Your fucken father doesn't deserve to have his family name carried on after what he did to you my boy. You're my son now and my heir; take care of our omega." and with that the pack alpha walked out of the Singer home.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

(Epilogue--The Difference a Year Makes)

 

         Downtown on a crisp winter morning at the office of the pack alpha; Bobby Singer is meeting with Samuel to update him about how things have been going at home with Sam and Dean. He also wants to get some answers to some questions that have been bothering him for a while now.

         "So what exactly happened to that boy?" Bobby asked his alpha.

         The leader of the Campbell pack considered not answering but then felt that the other alpha deserved an answer. It was only right that he understand everything that had led up to his heir's violent claiming of the man's nephew/godson. "My daughter and her husband decided to put Dean through 'alpha conversion therapy' or reassignment--what ever they fucken call it now a days--after his brother Adam died at the hands of a demon. That black eyed bastard then burned the damn house down when Mary confronted it. Dean was four years old at the time and predetermined to be a beta."

         "Balls!! I always hated that Idjit Winchester before but now I want to kill the fucker! Why would he do that to his own kid. And you Alpha....you always told us that Dean was an alpha so we all assumed he was born that way!' Bobby accuses the pack leader. Its bad enough that he still has mixed feelings about the way things went down last year but to hear the details of what the young beta boy had been forced to endure was starting to piss him off all over again.

         "No, I always said I have an alpha and a beta grandson--I never said Dean was the alpha; it was his brother Adam who was born an alpha--or at least he had been identified as most likely to become an alpha---you know how that goes. Dean was definitely born a beta--apparently he had been very feminine before the change was forced upon him. Shit he might have presented omega--he was always a delicate child. After Adam's death though; his 'parents' changed all that. Somehow, someway he survived becoming an alpha. Nothing short of a fucken miracle if you ask me. Kid would have made someone a fantastic mate, he was so fucken pretty as a small child; before Adam's death. He had long, curly blond hair and his eyes have always been that same deep green they are now. His little mouth had that perfect little pouty look along with his delicate nose and high cheek bones." Samuel gets up and walks over to the bookshelf to retrieve a picture. He hands it to Bobby. In it is a very young Dean (perhaps three years old--sitting on the same quilt he and Sammy now sleep under) shyly smiling at the camera and he is indeed a beautiful child. He reminds Bobby of how doll-like Sammy had looked at that age. Dean very well could have been an omega. Bobby hands the picture back and watches as Samuel places it back in its place before resuming his seat behind his desk. "I had Doc Morgan check him out and do a full body examine--a through examine. I even had the old doc run a full biological panel. Turns out Dean still had a uterus--a fully functioning uterus but that it was scarred up. Morgan wasn't sure if Dean's ever actually given birth but he had been pregnant--several times and had suffered through some sort of abortion or miscarriage---from what the doc can tell; he believes Dean was pregnant no less then ten times. I can't image the pain involved in having ten multiple pup pregnancies terminated. Morgan said at least ten based on the scarring and that isn't counting any full term deliveries he may have had. The boy has scar tissue and shows signs of reconstructive surgery to his pelvic area. It explains why he went ballistic when we decided to abort the pups Sammy had been carrying. He had been forced to do the same. Also, his damn body was producing estrogen and testosterone. Doc said it was messing with the kid and that might be why all those other children had gone insane. Their hormones were all screwed up---half beta and half alpha. The fact that Dean might have turned out to be an omega might be why he survived the procedure. I had Morgan remove his uterus; he doesn't need it. Dean's seems calmer now that its gone."

         What the cunning old alpha didn't say was that he had Morgan save the eggs from Dean's womb. He had plans for them because he was too pretty by far and Samuel wanted to see if he could get more male omega offspring from mixing the Winchester DNA with the Harvelle DNA. He'd have to find a way to get the sperm from Josh because Sam wasn't able to make any. Josh had managed to have two omega children and a set of twins. It would be worth experimenting with in case Dean and Sam don't create one. But the old alpha is almost positive they will. Testing on the 'aborted' fetuses had shown that at least two had the potential of being omegas. So he had had the doctor transfer all four fetuses into a willing omega female surrogate. It had been worth it when all the pups had been viable and had taken to their new 'mothers' womb. He now had four living grandchildren (three males--two alphas and a beta and an omega girl) being raised by Christian and his wife. (It was well known that Christian's mate had suffered a devastating illness as a teen and was unable to bear children. SO for them to use a surrogate to carry 'Christian's prodigy' wasn't surprising.) As far as everyone was concerned, Sammy had been given an abortion but had undergone a special procedure due to his delicate health. He had compelled Morgan with his alpha authority tone and the old doctor (nor his team of assistants) has no memories of transplanting the fetuses--only of 'aborting' the pups from the young omega and using a less evasive method in order to secure Sam's ability to carry in the future. The youngster had missed a month of school while recouping and resting.

         As for finding Lucifer Novak....well that had taken longer then the pack alpha had liked. It seems that the Wesson pack alpha had been very pissed about losing Sammy to his 'ally' in the extremely large Campbell pack. He had already promised the young omega to the Novak pack in exchange for protection and a dozen young breedable betas and omegas. The Novaks had already provided the twelve youngsters who were no longer wanted by their families for the Wesson's pleasure--all of whom had already been breed and abused by several different Wesson alphas to ensure that each was pregnant with as many pups as possible. It had been a giant alpha orgy with the former Novak youngsters being gang raped repeated throughout the event. They were now considered to be the equivalent of brooding bitches by the Wesson pack--there for any alpha to fuck and breed. The small pack has already gained 30 new members from the first round of breeding and currently have four pregnant betas and one pregnant omega for this second breeding cycle.

         The Wesson pack council had been planning to break the news to Josh and RubyDee as soon as Sammy turned fifteen. Then fate stepped in and sent Josh running back home with his omega son; leaving the pack indebted to the Novaks and they wanted what was promised to them. It seems that Lucifer had seen pictures Sammy Harvelle Wesson and had been in lust of the boy ever since. He would have had him even if he hadn't been an omega. So they had worked together to set a trap for the young omega that fateful day at the united pack high school of Lower South Dakota. Too bad for them that Dean just happened to be passing by.

         Thinking of the boys had Samuel asking Bobby about how things were going with the newly mated pair. He was surprised to learn about all the changes that had happened over the past year. Oh, the crafty alpha had kept tabs; but true to his words he had given the Harvelle/Singers time to adjust to their new situation. Dean might be his heir but he was now under Bobby's rule. Samuel respected Bobby and was confident the alpha would be able to get his grandson on the right track.

         Samuel listened as Bobby talked about all the unusual problems that had arisen over the past year. As a mated alpha to an omega; Dean had become very possessive over 'his Sammy'. He had taken to following the boy to his classes (making himself late to his own); growling at everyone except Jo and Anna at school; and constantly touching his mate in the most inappropriate ways while out in public. Bobby explained that Dean seemed to have developed a serious fetish for Sam's breasts. He would either have his hands under Sam's shirt--massaging his luscious, full globes or else he was literally licking and suckling at the boys tits--regardless of where they were. Samuel was intrigued to learn that the boy was a 'milker' omega--Sam could be used to wet nurse if Dean allows it. But after hearing about his grandson's behavior he highly doubted it.

         That was why male omega's were so fascinating to alphas. They were each so different--so many possibilities. Some were extremely feminine--enjoying lacy panties, skirts and make-up to enhance their unique looks and appeal. Male omegas could also be servants in the fields of the arts, music, mechanicals----the possibilities were endless. For instance; Sammy was a very talented artist but drew left handed instead of using his dominate right hand and preferred to dress like a boy--with the exception of liking lace 'boy shorts' instead of panties. There was no explanation for why it was that Sam was a lefty when drawing.....Josh had said that Sam had always favored his left hand to color as a toddler but when learning how to write in school he had used his right hand. Omega's were strangely unique mysteries.  

         Bobby went on to talk about their other problems over the year. The boys had become very codependent and almost inseparable. They found this out when Dean graduated in May. He had been all set to attend the University of South Dakota starting in mid-June. Once lessons had started he had dragged Sam to his university classes--often distracting (but not disturbing) the other students with his obsession over 'milking' his mate during class or in the quad on campus. (Hell, the pair had be dubbed the Kings of Porn by the other alphas on campus after Sam had been filmed giving Dean's impressive alpha cock a deep throat blow job in the gardens. Sammy had been on his knees; arms wrapped around Dean's hips as the alpha leaned against a huge oak tree--his hands playing with his omega's hair. Only to have Dean withdraw so he could blow his load onto Sam's chest after laying his mate down on the grass and stripping him naked before straddling his mates chest and rubbing his dick between Sam's ample breasts {the omega happily squeezed his titties together as Dean thrust between them}--giving  his omega a 'pearl necklace'.) Having Sam with him wasn't the problem--several other mated alphas had their mates with them; often being very touchy feely too. No, the problems arose when it was discovered that Sam was missing his high school lessons. So it was decided that Sam would 'graduate' from high school and attend college with Dean.

         Singer went on to talk about how Sam has changed too. It seems the little omega was built for Dean (as was true of all soul mates). The tiny boy had shot up over the year; growing taller and was currently five foot ten at nearly sixteen years old. Bobby said he was all arms and legs--about as graceful as a newborn colt. Dean was thrilled that his boy was so tall now and still as slim as a willow branch. In addition to his new found stature came another unexpected growth spurt---Sam's breasts were now a large size--a 40c to be exact whereas they had been a modest 34 B last year--smallish but full. It seems that all of Deans tender attentions had caused the boy's titties to grow and round out fuller causing his cup size to go up. Bobby can't explain how many times he's walked into the den to find Sam shirtless and passed out on the couch with Dean firmly attached to one of his teats. "Don't know why we even bother to buy the boy those specially made soft cup bras when Dean won't let him wear 'em. But I gotta admit---that boy has a mighty fine rack on him, I can see why his alpha's always got his hands or mouth on em." Samuel laughs at that admission because he's seen Sam shirtless too....hell he's even had a taste or three of the boy ( _he tastes so fucken sweet---with a heavy creamy peachy tasting milk. Fuck, wish I could find a way to get him alone more often so I can suck his titties too.)_ but he'll never tell Dean about that. His grandson doesn't need to know about his obsession with the omega or how many times he's had little Sammy draped over his desk--naked and spread open for him. It'd be so easy to slide into the omega's heat (sometimes his fingers find their way into the tight omega pussy while other times he's fist deep into the boy's ass. Dean has him so loosened up that he can almost get in to his elbow. His grandson must be an ass man-- _such a waste of a good tight pussy_ ). But he can't fuck the omega because Dean will know that another alpha has poached his territory. The only way it might be possible is if he's willing to wear protection and where is the fucken fun in that. Being Pack leader has it's advantages and being able to play with any of his packs betas and omegas then altering their memories is one of his favorite things to do. Little Sammy is currently his favorite.

         Its Bobby who brings up the subject of whether or not Sammy has had his first heat now that he's mated. Going into heat will mean that Sam has matured and is ready to safely carry a pregnancy to term--oh, omega's can get pregnant before their heats start but only have about a 65% chance of giving birth to a viable pup. Some believe that it also increase the chance of the child becoming omega but the whole pre-heat pregnancy could damage the mother. Its another reason why Joshua had demanded the abortion.

         Dean's bi-yearly ruts have finally been figured out. His first one after their mating week had seen Bobby and Josh dragging the younger alpha to Blue Earth--very much against his will. They had had to chain Dean up at the cat house. He had been out of his mind with the need to mate Sam. It hadn't been a pretty sight when he had lost control and nearly killed someone. A client had mistaken the pretty alpha boy for a whore and had tried to mount him. Well that had brought up bad memories for Dean (this happened before Dr. Morgan had discovered and then removed his uterus). The stupid alpha had been permanently disfigured by Dean but at least he lived. It had taken both of the male omegas three days to 'calm' down the sex crazed boy (and drain enough cum out of him to abate his rut).

         The next one had been dealt with closer to home. Ellen had had a 'rut room' built at the Roadhouse. She did it with her boys in mind but it turned out to be pretty profitable once word got around about a truly safe place for alphas and their chosen partner to fuck without the threat of someone or something sneaking up on them. Ellen had a whole series of well ventilated, sound proof rooms built with king size beds, large en suite bathrooms and fully stocked kitchens. Ash had insisted that they put in an intercom system just in case any type of help was needed.

         The boys had their own suite that no one else was allowed to use. So by the time Dean's second rut hit; he and Sam locked themselves inside for ten days. Bobby and Josh suspect that Sammy might have gone into pre-heat or mock heat having been triggered by Dean's rut. "I suspect that our little mega will be expecting by this time next year. If his heat hits; he'll be able to take Dean's knot without any problems. Ellen's already caught them tied together a few time when they thought no one was home." Bobby remembers the pictures his mate had taken of the two boys; all fucked out and tied together. Dean had fucked his boy up the ass and Sammy was back to chest with Dean so that his beautiful, leaking tits were on full display along with a nice view of a splayed out omega with most of Dean's right hand stuffed into the boy's pussy. _Fuck I'm getting hard just thinking about it. Smart little mate of mine had video too.....so fucken hot watching Dean plow into the boy.....fuck!!_ Bobby pulls out his phone and pulls up the pictures Ellen had sent to him of the boys fucking. He gets up and walks over to Samuel to show them to the alpha. "Only difference as far as we can tell from their mating week is that Dean isn't plugging Sammy's body up to keep his spunk in--he's letting his seed leak out so as not to increase the chance that Sam catches---but he isn't wearing protection either. IF it happens then it happens." Bobby informs him. Samuel is very pleased by this development. He can't wait to rub this in the Wesson and Novak pack leaders faces and he intends to announce when he becomes a great grandfather very loudly and quite publicly.

         "Nice.....such a good boy my son. I'd like copies of these pictures sent to me. Jesus, our little mega is so fucken beautiful. Holy fuck; is that Dean's fist in his pussy!?! Fuck that's hot!" the older alpha reaches down and has to adjust himself.

         Bobby nods as he takes back the phone. "Yep, sure is....boy might not like pussy but he sure ain't wasting it either. I used my alpha command voice on Ash and had him hardwire cameras into each of the rooms and record all the going ons in those new mating suites El put in....even the boys room. Don't want anyone blaming El or coming after my girl for the going ons in those rooms. Dean's pretty fucken creative when he's pounding Sammy's ass. Brutal too....makes me want to take my godson for a fucken ride with the way the boy just takes it and begs for more. Shit, El grabbed a willing omega girl she knows that's out on her own and let me have a go at the bitch. Best fucken feeling.....nothing compares to a damn omega. Don't get me wrong....I love my Elly girl deeply and she's my mate; but omega pussy is hard to beat. Ya want copies of the videos too??"

         "Now that's a stupid fucken question.....of course I do. I agree with ya about Sammy. I'm very pleased that he stayed in our pack. That boy's gonna keep Dean level headed and make him a good alpha when its his time. You got any of those videos on your phone?" Bobby's only answer is to pull one up and send it to the alphas email. Samuel pulls it up and puts it on the big screen.

         The two alphas spend the next hour and a half watching video footage of  Sam and Dean fucking all over the small apartment, turned mating suite above the bar. Samuel is very impress with just how flexible the omega is and more impressed with how creatively brutal Dean is in his love making. Samuel is also a tad jealous of how freakishly huge his grandson's dick is. "Holy fuck that thing is a monster--look how he's practically impaling his omega with each thrust!" All too soon; both alphas have dicks in hand; jacking off side by side on the couch as they watch Dean milking Sammy while he fists the boys pussy. Samuel cums as he watches Sammy take Dean's whole dick down his throat. Bobby's seen this video several times and is able to hold off cumming until the part where Dean grabs a dildo to jam into Sammy's slit while he has Sammy riding his dick reverse cowboy style in the bath tub. Bobby lets loose his spunk just as Dean pulls Sammy's  hair back and bites at his mating mark--forcing a scream out of the omega. After that the boys are tied together in the half full tub for the next thirty minutes. Sammy is passed out against Dean while the alpha continues to play with the omega's lax body--tweaking and squeezing his breasts and dick or plunging his fingers into the boy's slit, right along side the extra large knotting dildo that's still inside the boy. Both alphas manage to come a few more times as they watch Dean play roughly with the omega. "Fuck, I haven't come that hard in a while.....I think you're right about the pups Bobby. Sam will be pregnant sooner rather then later. Jesus I needed that." The older man says as he cleans himself up and then stuffs his cock back in his jeans. He catches a glimpse of Bobby doing the same before they continue on with their conversation. Bobby goes on to inform him that Dean is thinking about having Sam's growth gland removed because he likes the way his omega is right now. The pack alpha is surprised his grandson would even consider it after what he's been through but since its a fairly common procedure he doesn't see any harm in it. Besides, if Sam continues to grow he'll be taller then his alpha and that just isn't right. The older alpha goes to sit behind his desk again and shut down the link Bobby sent him. Samuel makes sure to save the video before he closes it down. Having access to those images is almost like having Sammy right there in his office--he can almost smell the omega.

         The last bit of news is the only frustrating and disturbing thing. The crazy fuck that set this whole thing in motion still hasn't been caught. Nobody has been able to find the man but they have learned his name--Gordon Walker. Apparently his pregnant wife (mate) had been involved in an automobile accident that Josh and Ariel had assisted on. The omega had been in bad shape; severely injured by the near head on impact (the other driver had walked away with only a few bruises---dump truck vs. Toyota. The poor omega never had a chance.)  

         She was barely alive by the time the firefighters had managed to get her unpinned and had died en-route to the hospital. Ariel had been trying desperately to keep her alive--to save the nearly full term child by giving it a fighting chance--while Josh had been driving. They were about eight minutes from the hospital when Ariel lost both the mother and then the unborn child. Oh, the doctors tried valiantly to save the baby by performed an emergency c-section but they hadn't been able to revive the baby girl. Walker didn't find out about the loss of his family until the next day. He had been hunting a nest of vampires two states away. He barely made it back in time for the funeral. He blamed Josh and Ariel for his loss because they should have been able to save his family. The driver of the dump truck had swerved to avoid a child that had run onto the street. The man had been devastated when he learned what he had done to the pregnant omega. Gordon took no pity on the unmated beta and had used him as bait on his next vampire hunt before he set his sights on targeting Ariel and Josh. Samuel knew Gordon; the man as a damn fine hunter--vicious. He had people out in the community--loyal hunters---keeping tabs on the man when he makes a rare appearance in the hunter world. Even the guild has issued warrants for his apprehension because of his actions against those involved in the tragic death of his family.

         "So if I got this right; then I might be a great granddaddy soon--especially if those two fuck bunnies keep at it and both boys are in school. Dean for engineering and political sciences...."

         Bobby nods and adds, "Sammy is going for library science...boy loves to read and do research. The hunters are starting to take notice too--kids a walking encyclopedia of lore.... art; that's a given with his talents with a minor in computer something or other. Don't ask me what but Ash says the kids a natural. That little omega is damn smart. Makes most of us look pretty stupid. He's also a mechanical genius. That boy can diagnose a mechanical issue faster then Dean or I and that's saying a lot!" The pack alpha can hear the pride in Bobby's voice.

         "So our boys are adjusting pretty well then. Well, except for Dean's titty fetish but with Sam growing up and swelling that's to be anticipated--who wouldn't want to spend their day nestled in their mates soft globes." Both alphas share a smirk over that idea; mostly because they've both done just that at some point. (In fact Bobby's thinking about going home to worship his beta's luscious body. Two very horny teens at home --and several racy videos-- will do that.) "Damn, make me fucken horny again just thinking about my Deanna. Might just have to sink myself into my mate and knot my bitch up soon." Again the alphas share a knowing look--seeing as Bobby had just been thinking some pretty lewd thoughts about his Ellen after watching that porno of the boys. Thoughts she'd either kill him for or else demand he show her. _Just might be fun telling her._

         After a few moments being lost in their own thoughts regarding their mates and the steamy sexcapades of the boys, Samuel speaks again. "So, its come to my attention that John Winchester has met with an unexpected being recently....."

         "Oh, exactly what 'being' did he run into Samuel?"

         "Seems that old bastard has had a face to face with ole Death himself. I heard from a fellow hunter up in Minnesota that he and Mary had been chasing after a ghoul and it turned out to be a pair of em. Made a meal out of John before Mary could get to him. Mary called and wants to come home to see her son and met his mate. I told her to fuck off. If she steps foot near the boys you have my permission to tear her apart for what she did to Dean. She gave up her right to be a part of his life the moment she allowed John to fuck with my grandson's biology." Bobby doesn't appear surprised by the news and Samuel suspects that he had a hand in John's death since he had been on a 'hunt' recently and had taken Dean with him. The fact that Dean had willing left his mate alone tells the alpha that his suspicions are probably correct. The boy hates his father with a passion and wouldn't hesitate to get some payback against his sire for what he did to him. So he wouldn't be shocked if he later learned that the pair of 'ghouls' turned out to be them. Bobby has more contacts in the hunting community then anyone he knows and the old alpha is very glad to have him in his pack where he can keep tabs on the crafty man.

         "Good, couldn't of happened to a nastier piece of shit. El will be sad to hear about Mary but she made her choices and will have to live with em. Its been good to chat with ya Samuel but I have to get back to the garage. By now those two knuckleheads are probably fucking on top of the Impala in plain view of the entire town. I swear, if they weren't newly mated I'd hose them down with water for their antics." Bobby had gotten up from the couch as he spoke, indicating his intent to leave. Samuel just nodded and smiled his permission. Bobby took the hint and left the alpha's office. Things were definitely looking up from this time last year. He had managed to keep the male omega in his pack; he had an official heir (Dean had kept his promise and dropped the Winchester surname. Taking his rightful place as a Campbell and his grandfather's new 'son'); would soon be announcing Sam's 'first' pregnancy; The Novak's and Wesson's had lost respect for what they had tried to do to Sam--being forced to pay compensation to his pack; John was very dead most likely at Bobby's hands....Mary was tucked away in a mental hospital for her role in turning Dean ( _no need to let that information out)_ ; and he had the comfort of knowing that he already had a spare heir or two. Life was almost perfect......the only thorn in his side was Gordon fucken Walker and how unpredictable the crafty bastard was.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Speak about the devil and he just might hear you......Gordon Walker sat in the back corner of the little unimportant bar in a no name town thinking about how close he had been to finishing what he had started. He hadn't been ready that day at the gas station and he certainly hadn't expected to run into Josh Wesson; lost in thought...staring into his cab as he pumped gas. By the time he had figured out that the man's omega son must have been inside the truck; the other alpha had been pulling away. He had managed to slip away from him but not for long.....soon he would take the man's last child. Perhaps he'd keep the omega for a while. Males were so rare and precious. Yeah....keeping him might be fun. Gordon had taken a few of the family photos from the house before torching it. He knew exactly what Samuel Wesson looked like and the boy was beautiful. Ariel hadn't had any children so he had brutalize her beta in front of her. Taking his time using whatever he could find to brutally rape the beta. The female alpha's pleads had been music to his ears as she stood helpless on top the stool her toes were just barely touching as the noose tightened around her neck. She had looked so pretty strung up and bound. The look of utter shock as he kicked out the stool from under her feet. He smiles as he remembers just before he looks up to see Raphael Novak sit down across from him....Soon he would have his revenge.

 

The end.

        

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this to the end.....I'm so sorry that this twisted world exists within my head when I have so much fluff to write involving the boys in my Singer boys and Gamma Mine verses.
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever visit here again but I will leave it as a possibility--after all Gordon's story needs to be told.


End file.
